


掌控者

by Lucaslimpid



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Choking, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 这段感情是病态的，像僵尸一般互相撕咬着双方的脑髓，直到决定出一个掌控者。
Relationships: parad/Dan kuroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	掌控者

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微施虐/窒息/失禁暗示

檀黎斗在大部分人面前都会装作是理性而优雅的公司社长，稳重而可靠的幻梦公司社长亲力亲为游戏开发制作是人们常常信服的版本。但他内在本身是个疯子或者说超越人性的道德界限，以人类社会的精神鉴定来讲，他的行为就是反社会一般潜伏在羊群中，他会假装为手无缚鸡之力的弱势群体，没有武力和攻击性的绵羊，像正常人一样交谈社交，发布最新的作品，得到世人的赞美。却很少人知道他的控制欲，他总是笑眯眯的，把声音一放再放，成为了小孩子心中最厉害的人物之一。檀黎斗把自己隐藏得很完美，而这种疯子般的人格只有帕拉徳见过。帕拉徳和檀黎斗关系病态而纠结，在六年前相遇时他们就达成了某种利用关系，而这种关系在短短几年内就从同伴晋升为了稳定性伴侣，他们零感情的性爱来去都很快，本原本是帕拉徳所构想的，然而事实是疯子甚至有张做爱时间规划表。

“什么？”帕拉徳皱了下眉头，表情就像秋田皱脸。

“这周我只有周三下午两点有空，所以我其他时间都不会跟你做爱。”

帕拉徳就像在看外星人，他都不知道这死板又诡异的性爱时间表是怎么构想出来的。

“因为你上星期就违抗了我的命令，你该知道不能违背游戏管理员的意思的。”

“…你太扫兴了吧？”

檀黎斗讨厌帕拉徳无法控制的时候，这个不服调教的崩源体永远我行我素地打破他的时间表。

帕拉徳被檀黎斗踩在脚下，铮亮的皮鞋今日才被打好蜡，抵在帕拉徳的胸口边让他能闻到鞋油味。檀黎斗喜欢掌控的感觉，他喜欢居高临下地观察人对他神的恩惠的反应，无论是欣喜还是厌恶都不是他需要关心的，神只需要以规则来给予恩惠和惩罚。他弯下腰看着帕拉徳满脸不快的模样，对方还牢抓着他的的脚腕，揪起来的裤腿下露出了灰丝黑底的长袜。檀黎斗本应服帖的领带垂了下来，淡紫色的绸缎材质恰巧停留在帕拉徳的胸口正上方，对方弯腰的幅度很大，那似箭般的领带尾让他触手可及，就像故意放在那里留给帕拉徳反击的蜘蛛丝一样。

从心派的崩源体当然是选择抓住那根蜘蛛丝，丝滑高级的领带在他手中绕了好几圈，像蛇一样冰凉柔软，他使劲向下拉扯，让檀黎斗整个人都失去了着力点，闷声就砸在了帕拉徳身上。

“好痛…。”帕拉徳本应该躲一下，他条件反射地抬了抬手已经忘记自己手里还握着领带。  
檀黎斗被迫抬起了头，他发出短暂而又急促的吸气声，此时此刻的领带变成了他的弱势，柔软得体的配饰可以在几分钟之内让他窒息休克，甚至致死。

“黎斗，”帕拉徳很少喊檀黎斗的名字，大部分是由喂和游戏管理员之类的代词，每次的直呼姓名都是有目的的，“你硬咯。”

檀黎斗被翻按地板上，好在旁边有地毯的缓冲让他的头不会被碰撞得这么厉害，即使他们俩的身高差不多，但是体型和力气上崩源体都是大于人类的，更不用说帕拉徳对待檀黎斗就从来没有过轻手轻脚的概念。他的腿被崩源体抬搭在对方肩膀两侧，修身的西装裤被脱下，皮鞋掉在两侧，仅剩下纯黑色的平角裤和绑在小腿处的吊带袜。

“帕拉徳，不准在我办公室做。”檀黎斗其实很清楚帕拉徳奇怪的喜好，崩源体的方便瞬移让他去过檀黎斗家几次，但是每次的做爱选择绝对会在办公室。

“不要。”帕拉徳腾出一只手一边对着檀黎斗比着说话的小手势一边摇头晃脑地笑起来。  
反抗无济于事，檀黎斗想着。在帕拉徳开始俯身亲吻他时，他能听到自己胯骨在咔咔作响，韧带在经历多次的折磨之后已经没有痛得如此不可忍受。帕拉徳贪念于檀黎斗的嘴唇，他总是像巨型犬舔舐毛发一样认真地舔过檀黎斗的唇线，然后才会走到亲吻这一步。

是草莓味的，帕拉徳总会这么说。

帕拉徳的阴茎时不时会隔着布料摩擦着檀黎斗的股缝，双方都有布料的遮掩下却让檀黎斗异常地兴奋。天才的大脑的具象能力总是会强些，他能想象到对方阴茎的温度和大小，他甚至在遐想帕拉徳会把自己的阴茎放在左边还是右边，檀黎斗在脑袋里勾勒着对方已经完全硬着的状态，龟头抵着自己的穴口。

“社长，不要走神啊。”帕拉徳隔着黑色的底裤握住了檀黎斗的阴囊和阴茎向上一抖。他能感受到自己肩膀上的双腿一抖，小腿往里收了收，磨蹭着他的背。

帕拉徳来回放开又握住，他的手指沿着阴茎的底端向上划去，在龟头的边缘处轻微施力就像在挠痒痒。让檀黎斗开始从嘴里流出闷哼轻微的呻吟，双手不安分地扣着地板，发出咯叽的奇怪噪音。

隔着内裤被挑逗是檀黎斗的第一次，帕拉徳感觉效果出奇的好。

帕拉徳把檀黎斗的底裤拉下来，意料之中的勃起状态，前端已经开始流出前列腺液，帕拉徳可以猜到神的癖好跟他本人一样古怪而又奇异，比起直挺挺地上对方甚至更爱被隔着底裤挑逗。帕拉徳脱下裤子，将自己的阴茎露了出来，半勃起的状态去贴着檀黎斗的阴茎磨蹭。

帕拉徳，等一下…。社长小声地说着什么，他的话断断续续的，压抑着自己的兴奋。

帕拉徳并没有停下他的做法，他将两根阴茎握在一起，贴合着上下撸动。敏感的表皮贴在一起带来了双倍的快感，和单纯的自慰或是插入感完全不一样。檀黎斗颤抖着，咬着自己的手背以防止更进一步地叫出声，他大呼吸着试着想叫住正在开发新领域的年轻人。

“帕拉徳…等…，哈……停……。”

叩，叩———。

“社长？”外面是檀黎斗的职员。

帕拉徳停顿了一下，他瞬间捂住了檀黎斗的嘴，对方的脸因为被压住而挤到上脸的部分，陪着眼泪汪汪的眼睛，一点都不像反社会。

“社长？”外面的人又重复了一遍。

帕拉徳眯着眼看着檀黎斗，就像猎犬盯着已经被咬死的野鸭一样，对方似乎瞬间明白了什么，手开始胡乱拍打着帕拉徳的手臂，让对方停止动作，但一切已经太晚了。帕拉徳加快了速度，他开始玩弄檀黎斗最敏感的龟头附近，用手指甲在上面一圈又一圈地打着转，刺激着檀黎斗的尿道口，不断地用指甲由上向下划着阴茎的内侧。

在檀黎斗射的一瞬间，帕拉徳忽然放开了他捂住对方嘴的手。

职员是准备走进来的，但却被檀黎斗叫住，神能在射之后立马压抑住大喘气和呻吟的声音已经是一项壮举，胆战心惊的经历可能他完全不想经历第二次。

“不愧是游戏管理员，完美通关游戏了呢。”帕拉徳就像是在嘲笑，看着檀黎斗站起来，自己大腿上还残留着射出来的精液，甚至滴在自己的袜子上。

“闭嘴。”檀黎斗正准备弯腰捡起衣物又被帕拉徳提起来。

“等等，我还没射呢。”

“什么？……帕拉徳，等一下！”

办公桌的杂物被帕拉徳掀翻了个遍，genm这四个木质字体咕噜噜地滚在了桌下。电脑，卡带都摔在了地上，发出巨大的声响，只残留了几份文件被檀黎斗压在身下，纸张发出的咔嚓声已经预示着这份文件极有可能被撕裂。檀黎斗被强压在桌面上，冰凉的桌面让他打了个寒战。

“帕拉徳，你这是在违抗我………！”

帕拉徳猛地掐住了檀黎斗脖颈，双手的拇指因使出的力气而突起的关节为幻梦公司社长打造了一个完美而猎奇的项圈，他能清楚地感受到对方的喉结在慢慢颤动，是声带的共鸣还是害怕的信号这双方都无从得知。帕拉徳像是被宠坏的六岁孩子找到了新的玩具，他眨了眨眼看着檀黎斗因为空气剥夺而逐渐发红的脸，就像游戏里面被激怒的可怜反派一样，张嘴却说不出一个词，只剩下细碎的呜咽声徘徊在办公室里。帕拉徳还摸到了对方颈部的动脉，他的手就像输液扎得过紧的皮筋，勒得对方血管暴起。柔软而富有弹性的血管在帕拉徳掌心中，崩源体觉得只要他再用力就会让这条命脉彻底崩断。他的虎口被心跳震颤着，不断加速的鲜活脉搏让他感受到活着的快感。

“好烦啊游戏管理员。”帕拉徳难得在名字后面加了敬称，但是脑充血导致檀黎斗只能听到耳鸣。他几乎无法呼吸，氧气在一瞬间变得如此宝贵，无法掌控无法加以裁决，他现在也沦为了羊群中的一员。

缺氧和挑战韧带极限的姿势让檀黎斗继续是眩晕状态，他的视线因为空气稀薄开始模糊，听觉从耳鸣到开始听见剧烈的心跳声，他几乎快呕出一整颗心脏了。崩源体从来都没有停止过他的施暴，同时还要继续用阴茎搅断他最后一根理智神经。檀黎斗发出嘶哑的声音，就像个女人，咿咿呀呀的不成句子，还带着颤抖的哭腔。他的脸上已经被汗水和眼泪打湿，整个人都红得不正常，唾液顺着他的侧脸淌到办公桌上，黏在一叠崭新的文件上连成一丝，帕拉德已经不记得社长是否说过这份文件很重要，但事情已经超过所有人的掌控，没有人会在意。  
好难受，檀黎斗边大呼吸边想着。

他怎么敢忤逆我。

帕拉德力度一直在缓慢地加重，他并没有控制欲这种无聊的情绪，他更想要看到游戏管理员失去掌控的惊恐的表情而已。高高在上的神也会因为做爱和窒息的快感而像瘾君子一样渴望他，把神拉下神坛与人类一起游玩才是帕拉德想要的。帕拉德每一次抽插只会让檀黎斗全身颤抖得更厉害，他的乳头都硬挺得不行，充血让檀黎斗的胸部极为敏感，与此同时还要被帕拉德衣服上的挂饰轻扫，没人知道帕拉德是不是故意的。

当帕拉德俯下身体近距离观察檀黎斗的表情时，对方的眼眶已经完全充血了，他分不清这是因为哭还是缺氧。但在檀黎斗抬手之时这是帕拉德没想到的，对方把修长的指节撬开了他的嘴，划痛了他的牙龈，整个动作都如此缓慢而色情，就像在向他索要更多的性暗示。  
“区区......崩源...体，忤逆......。”檀黎斗几乎用尽了所有的力气。

帕拉德放开了他，而这一瞬间又狠咬住了檀黎斗还未脱开的手指，血腥味在他嘴里四溢，而檀黎斗这时只想贪婪地吸食空气，他在刚才的一瞬间甚至已经要休克，颤抖的眼睑和止不住的眼球上翻是只有帕拉德才能看到的景色。他全身湿得想一条落水狗，紫红色的手印还交缠在他脖颈上，跟着喉结的滚动上下移动。檀黎斗剧烈咳嗽，几口气嘶出难听的呻吟像是脱离了呼吸机的病人。他左眼已经完全充血了，不自主地颤动流泪，眼神已经失去聚焦，眼泪和汗水几乎把他柔顺的黑发洗了一遍，他还在不断淌着唾液，就像让人不省心的孩子。当他回过神时，血液已经顺着他的手背滴在了他的脸上，帕拉德单手托着他已经满是咬痕的食指和中指在他眼前晃悠。

“黎斗的血好难吃啊。”帕拉徳的语气还是一如既往的开心。

还不等檀黎斗反驳，帕拉德便猛地将他一翻，大动作把办公室仅剩下的文件都掀翻在地。檀黎斗的手被倒扣压在办公桌上，还敏感着的胸部被冰凉平滑的桌面摩擦，他颤抖着，只穿着吊带袜的腿软到无法站立，刚才射出来的精液顺着他的内大腿缓慢项下滑滴打湿黑色袜子的边缘。他不停地向下滑，但是总会被帕拉德硬扯着回到原来的位置。

“慢点......。”檀黎斗声音还是没有恢复正常，难听得要命。

帕拉德技术很差，他的心理年龄永远是一个小孩子，似乎要抽插十次会有一两次撞到檀黎斗的敏感点。但是粗暴的性爱却总是能让檀黎斗在其他地方找到快感，游戏管理员总要在各个领域找到自己的掌控权，他一直想主导性爱，但是帕拉德永远不会好好配合。

檀黎斗求饶时便会唤对方的名字，即使他现在的呻吟已经变得难听无比。帕拉德腾出一只手顺着对方的后颈滑下去，他一直在好奇危险僵尸暴露在外的颈椎是否跟本人的颈椎共通。他顺下来直到股沟停留了好几秒来欣赏他们的连接处，然后往前伸握住了檀黎斗的阴茎。

“黎斗射不出来了吗？”两人心知肚明檀黎斗已经射了一次，但是却还在继续。

帕拉德紧贴着檀黎斗的后背，檀黎斗感受到对方在自己后颈处停留，湿热的呼吸洒在还未消退的手印上引起的灼烧感让他闷哼一声。帕拉德用舌头舔舐着檀黎斗的伤痕，就像亲吻战利品一样缓慢而轻柔。与之不同的是他撸动的速度，粗暴的力度让对方好几次要跪下都被他强行贴合着。他用修剪整齐的指甲刮弄着对方的龟头，试图从里面压榨出第二次的精液。现在的檀黎斗几乎没身下多少理智和体力，每被帕拉德操一下就是对他神经的碾压，他已经没有力气再像一个婊子一样呻吟了，诡异而可怜的啜泣从他喉咙深处流出来。檀黎斗脸侧躺在光滑的桌面上，他依旧能聚焦的右眼空洞而恍惚地盯着他呼出来的热气在玻璃面上染上了水雾。檀黎斗似乎想起了他小时候的事情，诡异的儿歌和游戏声，还有奶臭的衣物，数不尽的书籍和游戏卡带，以及尿臊臭的被单。檀黎斗随时都可能过呼吸，他啜泣着，同时还祈求着更多。

正如檀黎斗所了解的，帕拉德不是一个绝佳情人。至少对于幻梦社长来说，这个合作了几年的崩原体心智就像六岁的小孩一般幼稚，无法控制，就像真正的程序病毒一样难缠，清理做爱后事绝对不会指望他去做。

檀黎斗几乎无法从地上站起来，他能感受到自己后穴黏唧唧的，稍微动弹一下就开始向外面漏出精液。他双腿还在无意识地颤抖，大腿内侧留下了不少红手印，靠近阴茎和股间的位置甚至还有紫黑色的咬痕，他已经忘记这是什么时候留下的了，可以看出帕拉德一旦玩起来就收不了手。檀黎斗双手缓慢抚摸着自己脖子上的勒痕，反复不停地徘徊在帕拉德拇指施力的地方，痛感强烈刺激着他的脑神经。

“没有人......，”檀黎斗声音要缓和不少，他开始哼哧哧地笑起来，开始发疯似地展开双臂，面对大开着的落地窗，就像重生一般，“没有人能逃过神的游戏剧本！”

连最难管教的崩源体也不行。


End file.
